crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47-Knife Born Beast
AK-47 Knife-Born Beast is a VVIP weapon based from the AK47-Knife featured in CrossFire. Overview AK-47-Knife Born Beast is a heavily modified AK47-Knife which has many features than before. The basic fundamentals are same as AK-47, however, the engraved and designed the outside to make it feel like a mechanical beast. The bayonet still allows you to stab enemies in close combat, but differently from other AK47 Knife, this gun can perform a 3-hit strikes by holding down RMB instead of clicking (Can be enabled/disabled). This weapon also uses a 50 round drum magazine in Zombie Mode & Defense Mode, allowing it to hold off zombies much easier. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF North America * CF Philippines ''' * '''CF Japan * CF Europe * CF Russia VVIP Features * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everybody in the same room. * Triple Slash Melee Attack (Hold RMB). * Kill/Death Save Option. * Drum Mag (only available in ZM and DM). * Special Killmark (aka Brand of Beast) (obtain when scored 10000 kills with this gun). Trivia *Like other Anti-Zombie Weapons, this gun will show a unique "inspect" animation upon first entering a ZM/DM room (Or when picked up for the first time by other players). *Once again in CF Vietnam, AK-47 Born Beast did not receive day-1 discount - the sale went online one day later on due to VTC's event team taking time updating the promo site. Just like M4A1-S Predator, this gun has 3 discounts (10% for everyone, 20% for those already own a VVIP piece and 30% for those who own any AK-47 VVIPs). Also, everyone buying AK-47 Born Beast will receive 35% discount if they buy a Kukri-Beast, BC-Axe Beast or DE-Born Beast on the same website. *This is the first VVIP in CF Vietnam to suffer Item Icon missing glitch - those buying it will still be able to use the gun in game but it won't show an Item Icon or VVIP Preview image in Storage. Despite this, it still shows up properly in the VVIP preview tab. In addition, the kill counter doesn't work so no one can farm for special killmark yet. **Interestingly enough, this giltch only affects those who bought the gun legitimately, whereas people who got this gun added directly to their storage (i.e the YouTuber team) are not affected. The reason behind this is unknown. *It's unknown why AK-47 Born Beast has killmark for Drum Mag model, as it's not shown at all in Challenge / Defense Mode. *In CF Philippines, players will receive a 7 day Desert Eagle-Bakunawa and BC-Axe Dracarys upon purchase of AK47 Obsidian Beast at a discounted price. Gameclub also offered 2 VIP packages for this gun, one with BC-Axe Beast and the other with DE-Obsidian Beast for 3000 eCoins each. Once bought either of the two packages, players will receive 15 Emerald Drake lotto spins. The VIP packages offered is available from March 7 to April 3 only. **Also in CFPH, the Special Killmark feature is named Brand of Beast. *In CF Russia, this gun is named Cerberus, a monstrous, multi-headed dog in Greek Mythology that guards the gates of the Underworld. Gallery Render= AK-47-BB_1.png|Render received_1256225767780505.png|Side view AK-47-BB-DrumMag_1.png|Render (Drum Mag) AK-47-BB-DrumMag_2.png|Side view (Drum Mag) |-| Ingame= AK47-BornBeast.png|Normal Mag AK47_BornBeast_Drum_HUD.png|Drum Mag AK47_BornBeast_Stab_1.png|Knife Stab P.1 AK47_BornBeast_Stab_2.png|Knife Stab P.2 AK47_BornBeast_Stab_3.png|Knife Stab P.3 |-| Artwork= Switcher with AK47 Born Beast.jpg|Artwork Video Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:AK-47 Variants Category:VVIP